Bruce NecrofiLee
''Bruce NecrofiLee ''è un video di Yotobi, sesta puntata del suo Late Show con Karim Musa. È stata caricata un mese dopo la precedente. Descrizionehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBabnEDM2ts Per la prima volta dall'introduzione del Late Show, Yotobi dedica una puntata ad un argomento esclusivamente cinematografico: il fenomeno della cosiddetta "Bruceploitation", vale a dire lo sfruttamento del nome e dell'immagine della leggenda del cinema e delle arti marziali Bruce Lee avvenuta dopo la sua morte prematura. Yotobi inizia il video raccontando brevemente la storia della sua passione per i film d'arti marziali, partendo dal conoscere attori come Jet Li e Jackie Chan, passando per attori occidentali come Steven Seagal, fino a conoscere Bruce Lee. A questo punto, Yotobi inizia, attraverso una breve digressione sulla sua carriera, a spiegare i motivi che hanno reso questo artista marziale un vero e proprio mito della cinematografia mondiale, riuscendo a diffondere la filosofia dietro alle arti marziali anche in occidente grazie ai suoi film e ai suoi libri. Dopodiché, il video verte sulla recensione a grandi linee del film L'Ultimo Combattimento di Chen, l'ultimo film interpretato da Bruce Lee: l'attore era morto durante le riprese del film, riuscendo a girare solamente 11 minuti in tutto. Ciò ha spinto i produttori del film a rimediare all'imprevisto attraverso espedienti assurdi e ridicoli, come sostituire Lee con degli attori per niente somiglianti, o utilizzare spezzoni di altri film o immagini dell'attore applicandoli in malo modo all'interno della pellicola. A quest'ultimo ridicolo aspetto del film si collega uno sketch in cui Yotobi impersona alcuni personaggi famosi applicando i loro volti sul suo, esattamente come fu fatto nel film appena analizzato. Dopo questo sketch, si torna nello studio, dove il tema del video si sposta sul fenomeno della Bruceploitation, con delle minirecensioni di molti film che sfruttavano la leggenda di Bruce Lee per attirare il pubblico, ma che in realtà vedevano come protagonisti sorte di "cloni" dell'attore. Il video si conclude con un altro breve sketch, in cui Yotobi, riprendendo le tecniche scadenti dei film appena citati, presenta un nuovo film con protagonista Totò: Totò Contro Tutti - Italian Warfare. Testohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBabnEDM2ts Benvenuti a una nuova puntata del Late Show con Karim Musa! Vorrei iniziare questo episodio con una domanda: dove cavolo son finiti i film di arti marziali? È uno dei miei generi preferiti, e al cinema non si vede quasi nulla! So che ormai le arti marziali sono un po' passate di moda al cinema, un po' come il western, ma porca miseria, c'è stato un periodo della mia adolescenza che scoprire nuovi talenti! Involontariamente a 14 anni ero un talent scout degli attori di arti marziali! Passavo le ore su internet a cercare i siti "www.qualisonoimigiori15attoridiartimarzialicongliocchiamandorla.com", e ovviamente, essendo in occidente, mi capitavano sotto mano sempre gli stessi due: Jet Li e Jackie Chan. E appena finivo di vederne uno, mi chiudevo piangendo in posizione fetale sul letto perché sapevo che non sarei mai potuto riuscire a fare quelle cose lì nella vita vera. O meglio, avrei potuto tranquillamente farlo, spezzandomi le tibie provandoci. Ed essendo io in Europa, era anche difficile reperirli, questi film asiatici, quindi sono andato a cercarmi altri attori occidentali, tipo Jean-Claude Van Damme e... Steven Seagal. Che mannaggia la miseria, quell'uomo non c'ha manco più l'attaccatura dei capelli umana! Ma alla fine mi accontentavo di tutto quello che mi capitava sotto mano. E ovviamente venni a conoscenza di Bruce Lee. Quando io ero più piccolo, Bruce Lee era ovunque. Ormai ho perso il conto di quante volte hanno dato i suoi film in televisione e i suoi DVD in edicola. E fate conto che Bruce Lee in occidente ha fatto sì e no 5 film! ma andiamo con ordine: Bruce Lee è letteralmente una leggenda nel mondo delle arti marziali, non solo come attore, ma anche come rappresentante delle arti marziali, nonché portavoce della filosofia che c'è dietro le arti marziali in occidente, sia con i film, sia con i libri. E tutto questo è riuscito a farlo a cavallo tra gli anni '60 e gli anni '70, cioè il periodo peggiore per le discriminazioni razziali in America, per i neri e per gli asiatici. L'essere riuscito a entrare nei cuori e nelle menti delle persone l'ha fatto diventare il portavoce di un'intera cultura. Ma non ce ne fregava un cazzo, quando eravamo piccoli, delle questioni razziali! In quel periodo le recensioni erano molto più semplici: in questo film c'è Bruce Lee? Sì. In questo film "se meneno"? Sì. In questo film bruce Lee usa i nunchaku? Sì. Un capolavoro d'arte moderna! Cinque stelle... Sammontana... 10 su 10! E dobbiamo ricordarci che Bruce Lee non solo ha fatto tutto questo nella sua vita, ma ha portato in occidente uno dei suoni più importanti della nostra vita: (clip da un film di Bruce Lee). Vabbè, io l'ho buttata sul ridere, ma quello è veramente uno dei suoni più iconici della storia del cinema! E non ha portato solo quello, nelle famiglie italiane, Bruce Lee, no, ha portato anche il fatto che ogni singolo bambino volesse fare arti marziali e che ogni singola madre chiamasse quelle arti marziali "karatè". Voglio dire, se tutte le consolle che hai in casa sono il "Nintendo", va benissimo "karatè". Dicevo prima, i film di Bruce Lee sono in realtà molto pochi, quelli che sono arrivati in occidente. E quali sono? Abbiamo: Il furore della Cina colpisce ancora, Dalla Cina con furore, L'urlo di Chen terrorizza anche l'occidente... E vorrei ricordarvi che quel film finisce con Bruce Lee che combatte contro Chuck Norris nel Colosseo! Civil War chi??? I tre dell'operazione Drago ''e ''L'ultimo combattimento di Chen. Quello che qualcuno può non sapere è che Bruce Lee, data la sua fama al cinema, è stato preso per recitare in una serie americana chiamata Il Calabrone Verde, dove faceva il celeberrimo Kato. Ma quello che ancora meno gente sa è che c'è stato un crossover, nel Calabrone Verde, con il Batman di Adam West. E si può trovare un episodio in cui Bruce Lee lotta contro Robin: non dicevo, Civil War chi??? Ma quello di cui voglio parlarvi oggi in particolare è quello che è successo durante e dopo il film L'ultimo combattimento di Chen. Conosciuto anche come Game of Death, questo è effettivamente l'ultimo film di Bruce Lee. C'è un piccolissimo problema, però: Bruce Lee è morto durante le riprese... E quello che sono riusciti a recuperare, soltanto, di filmato, sono poco più di 11 minuti. Vi vedo, seduti sulla vostra scrivania, a chiedervi: "...come?". Oh, piccini voi, che vi chiedete come hanno fatto a concludere il film se l'attore principale è morto! Beh, la risposta l'avete nei primi 6 minuti del film. Il film inizia.. con il finale di un altro film, L'urlo di Chen terrorizza anche l'occidente, appunto subito dopo il combattimento con Chuck Norris, che probabilmente ha perso perché non aveva la barba. Ah, i meme di Chuck Norris! Sempre verdi... E si scopre che quel film... era un film, infatti si trovano su un set cinematografico. Io vi prego di non battere le ciglia, perché potreste perdervi uno dei momenti più belli della storia del cinema. (Spezzone dal film) Io non... non sono... non sono... non sono pienamente sicuro se voi abbiate visto per davvero cosa è successo in quella scena lì. Guardate me, guardate me: ve lo spiego io. Praticamente, siccome avevano poco girato di Bruce Lee prima della morte, hanno usato, per ragguagliare le scene, pezzi di film vecchi di Bruce Lee, ridoppiati adeguando il dialogo. Ma scicome in questa scena ha l'asciugamano e nella clip che hanno preso loro no, hanno appiccicato un asciugamano fasullo sulla pellicola. Puoi letteralmente vedere l'asciugamano fermo immobile sopra il corpo di Bruce Lee che si muove! Io non so neanche dove cazzo mi trovo, in questo momento. Sono molto contento di poter condividere questa cosa con voi... grazie. Ma siccome i sogni son desideri, non è finita qua. Per non utilizzare tutte le clip dei vecchi film di Bruce Lee ridoppiate, perché forse era un tantinello illegale,hanno usato tre diversi attori per interpretare Bruce Lee. E vi ripeto, per favore, non battete gli occhi: (Spezzone dal film) Hanno ritagliato un cartonato della faccia di Bruce Lee e l'hanno appiccicato al vetro del set e l'hanno messo davanti alla faccia dell'attore, che di nuovo: lui si muove, il cartonato no! Questo non è un film, questa è la rappresentazione visiva del Valhalla per me! E queste cose, io, quando le avevo viste per la prima volta da piccolo, non me n'ero neanche accorto! Ma come cazzo ho fatto a non accorgermi che quella è una merda di cartonato appiccicato sullo specchio?! Ma fortunatamente il resto del film non è così, ringraziando Iddio. Come ho detto prima, si susseguono questi tre attori che si spacciano per Bruce Lee. Il problema è che... non ci assomigliano. E voi direte: "beh, grazie al cavolo non ci assomigliano, non son lui". Sì, ma Bruce Lee per gli asiatici è l'equivalente di Michael Jackson per gli occidentali, lo imita chiunque! Poi, io non sono razzista e lo sapete, porca miseria, sono un pugliese che è andato ad abitare in Piemonte, che ha un nome arabo, quindi meno razzista di me non credo che ci sia nessuno. Però te le tiri dalla bocca 'ste cose qui: come avete fatto a non trovare un asiatico uguale a un altro asiatico... per di più Bruce Lee??? E quindi questi poveri figuranti sono costretti a recitare e a lottare tutto il tempo con degli occhialazzi da sole giganti. Il problema è che questi qui c'hanno gli occhiali di giorno, di notte, all'interno, all'esterno, che sembrano dei tamarri di Torino che minchia frate, faccio after. E il film, tra l'altro, non è neanche malaccio, perché i combattimenti sono anche carini, e poi c'è tutta la parte finale, che è praticamente un enorme videogioco, dove c'è l'effettivo Bruce Lee, perché sono gli unici minuti di girato che sono riusciti a girare, appunto. Ed è la fantastica, oserei dire, scena della pagoda, dove Bruce Lee supera di livello in livello e di piano in piano nemici sempre più forti fino al boss finale. Come dimenticare, poi, che uno dei suoi avversari era... Karim Abdul Jabar. Con i suoi, quanti, 7-8 metri d'altezza, più o meno? Ma non vi ho detto l'ultima chicca di questo film... Durante la trama... durante lo svolgimento della trama, succede una cosa al protagonista: viene sparato in faccia durante le riprese di un film, perché questi qua lo volevano uccidere. Lui viene soltanto ferito in faccia, ma per infiltrarsi fra di loro si finge morto e finge anche il suo funerale. Il problema... è che le scene del funerale, nel film... Sono le VERE scene del VERO funerale di Bruce Lee, con tanto di inquadratura della salma! E io è da quando ho scoperto questa cosa qui che mi chiedo come porca di una puttana è legale questa cosa qui! E questo L'ultimo combattimento di Chen ''è, effettivamente, l'ultimo film di Bruce Lee... Ma come diceva Corrado: e non finisce qui... ''(Sketch) Siccome, a quanto pare, per interpretare qualcuno, basta mettere un cartonato appiccicato su uno specchio, perché fermarci a Bruce Lee? In quel modo lì puoi imitare il cazzo che ti pare, no? (Imitando PewDiePie) ''My name is "so' pieno de sordi!" ''(Imitando Juliana Moreira) ''Ma Gabibbo! Papere, papere, papere! ''(Imitando Raffaella Carrà) ''AH-AHAHAHAH! ''(Imitando Al Pacino) ''Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Well, fuck you! ''(Imitando Fedez) ''Ho parlato con l'avvocato, ha detto che possiamo denunciare chi mi ha fatto il tatuaggio al collo. ''(Imitando Kurt Cobain) ''YEEEEEH EEEEEEH EEEEEH EEEEEEEH Perdonami, Kurt, non volevo. ''(Imitando sè stesso) ''Peni! Tunf! Tunf! Peni! ''(Imitando Beppe Grillo) ''Ma alla fine poi qualcuno le ha comprate le macchine a idrogeno? ''(Imitando Fabri Fibra) ''Dico mille schifezze per vendere di più! ''(Imitando Maria De Filippi) ''Non ho la voce abbastanza maschile per imitarla. ''(Imitando Pablo Escobar) ''Plata o plomo. ''(Imitando Gerry Scotti) ''Sono da cinquant'anni in Mediaset e ancora mi fanno vendere materassi! ''(Imitando Togepi) ''Prrriiiiii! ''(Imitando Marco Columbro) ''Dove cazzo è finita la mia carriera?! ''(Imitando Massimo Troisi) ''Ma mannaggia 'a miseria... ''(Imitando Alessandro Siani) ''Eh, mi sto sforzando a essere il nuovo Troisi, ma proprio non ce la faccio, non so perché... ''(Imitando Sylvester Stallone) Grugniti (Imitando Paolo Ruffini) ''...NO! ''(Imitando Chewbacca) WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHRRRRRRRR! (Imitando un membro del Volo) ''Dimmi perché i nostri testi fan cagare! Ed eccovele, delle imitazioni cristalline, che non sareste neanche riusciti a dividere le persone vere da quelle che ho imitato io talmente erano identiche. hai visto che alla fine aveva ragione il film? Si può fare. ''(Imitando Gene Wilder) ''SI... PUÒ... FARE! Dopo la morte di Bruce Lee e ''L'ultimo combattimento di Chen, sono arrivati tanti, ma tanti film con Bruce Lee come attore. E quindi, diamo il benvenuto a quello che il mondo chiama: la "Bruceploitation"! O, come piace chiamarla a me, "giocare al necrofilo con Bruce Lee"! Fra i tanti film che sono usciti postumi, c'è per esempio Game of Death 2, il seguito dell'ultimo combattimento di Chen. Ovviamente anche questo è fatto con spezzoni di vecchi film di Bruce Lee ridoppiati, ma lui ovviamente non c'è. Piccolissimo particolare di questa pellicola, è che il Bruce Lee fasullo è stato doppiato in italiano da Massimo Lopez. A caso, completamente a caso, sembra un video di Sio, è incredibile! Poi abbiamo I cloni di Bruce Lee, con interpreti quali: Bruce Le, Dragon Lee, Bruce Lai... E questi non me li sono inventati, sono proprio i nomi scritti su ogni singolo film di Bruce Lee dopo la morte. Perché ovviamente, per motivi legali, non potevano mettere il suo vero nome, però cercavano di attirare la gente comunque. Poi abbiamo Bruce Lee - L'uomo, il mito, con tanto di locandina che dice "Bruce Lee vive!". Oh, wow... Vi ricordate I tre dell'operazione Drago? Ecco, quel film in originale si chiama Enter the Dragon. Potevano lasciar stare uno dei suoi film più famosi? Ecco subito i suoi due seguiti non ufficiali: Exit the Dragon, Enter the Tiger... È diventata una porta scorrevole, entra e esce la gente che cazzo gli pare... E poi il seguito con Sammo Hung, che è uno degli attori di arti marziali più in carne che c'è. E infatti il film si chiama Enter the Fat Dragon! E qui un applauso ci vuole, perché... guarda... E poi, personalmente, il mio preferito, perché comunque questi film li potete trovare in giro, anche in versione DVD, è incredibile... Il Drago Vive Ancora. Questo è un vero e proprio film postumo, perché la trama è Bruce Lee che si risveglia nell'aldilà. E nell'aldilà, Bruce Lee incontra persone del calibro di: James Bond, il Padrino, Clint Eastwood, l'Esorcista, cazzo di Braccio di Ferro... E non gli vuoi mettere qualche nemico? E certo, infatti in questo film lotterà contro armate di scheletri capitanate da Dracula e da Satana! Io voglio i nomi, voglio i nomi dei responsabili di questo casino! Se tu ci pensi un attimo, questa storia è incredibile! Pensa se la facessimo noi adesso una cosa del genere... (Sketch) Vi ricordate di Antonio De Curtis? Bene, perché lui è tornato... e vuole distruggere la città! In anticipo, eccovi una clip del film: ma mi faccia il piacere, mi faccia! Totò Contro Tutti - Italian Warfare... Dio, che stronzata... Accoglienza Il video ha superato il milione di visualizzazioni, e risulta pertanto una delle puntate più viste del Late Show, nonché una delle più apprezzate dal pubblico. Curiosità * Quando inizia a parlare di L'Ultimo Combattimento di Chen, Yotobi si autocita pronunciando la tipica frase che apriva le sue vecchie recensioni: "il film inizia...". Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Puntate del Late Show con Karim Musa Categoria:Yotobi Categoria:Video comici Categoria:Video sul cinema